Supplementation is requested for the year beginning July 1, 1978 for additional support to take advantage of this opportunity to expand our oral cancer educational programs. On the contingency basis of this application, the Dean has provided seed support from non-recurring surplus funds so that part of this program could be implemented for the 1977-78 fiscal year only.